Marriage really? no dear Dwalin, please!
by msthranduil
Summary: Dwalin's lie or it was just a fun! (Dworin slash)


They were running while the rain drops fell on their heads.

"Thorin… Thorin!" Dwalin shouted when he stopped because of he was tired. He has leant against a tree and exhaled.

"Well, you are a big warrior, aren't you?" the long-black haired dwarf stopped in front of his tired friend and smirked.

Dwalin watched up.

"Oh, just shut up your mouth…" he panted. "If it would have been an axe-battle, I would be the winner."

"Look, who's talking?" Thorin walked closer and helped him up. Dwalin smiled and Thorin had found himself on the ground. "What…?" he watched up now but Dwalin was quick and he lay on Thorin.

"Aye, you are heavy as a rock, dwarf!"

Dwalin has used his both hands up.

"It is way better, thanks." Thorin was reluctant but suddenly kissed his strong friend.

"It goes to the losers." he laughed quietly. Dwalin lovingly watched his face.

"You have a big mouth, my prince."

Thorin smirked and pulled Dwalin on his side. Now he was on the top and sitting in Dwalin's lap. Dwalin touched his waist and pulled down his blue clothes. Thorin's top was naked and he has leant over Dwalin's nose. His hair fell on the warrior's shoulder.

"Do you love me?" Thorin whispered.

Dwalin couldn't give an answer just kissed his lip. They were kissing long and stayed in this position.

"I think my brother will kill me." Dwalin suspired.

"Why?" Thorin asked back between one long kiss.

"Because he adores you, too and his plan was that he will make a proposal toward your father…"

"To my father… why?"

"Your… hand, my love." he wanted kissing and talking together.

Thorin stopped a little.

"Ask out my hand? He also loves me?" he was surprised. Balin was his tutor and also a great friend and he had never thought that the older - between the brothers - has feelings toward him, too.

"Of course he loves you not but he watched you're lonely since years and he thought out this stupid idea!" Dwalin has sat up and caught Thorin's hair out of his face.

"Lonely?" Thorin was disbelief. "You didn't tell to him about us? I thought he knew…"

Dwalin shook 'no' with his head.

"Well, it had suddenly come." Thorin looked away.

"Hey,.." Dwalin pulled gently his head back by his cheek. "That's because I will marry you before him."

"Heh?" Thorin surprised again but he was also curious. "What did you say, my One?"

"Aye, you are my One, you know, don't you? I want marry you, Thorin Oakenshield!"

Thorin swallowed and stood up immediately. "What is your planning, you crazy dwarf?" he whispered doubtfully.

"Would you be happy with me?"

"Oh, of course I am happy with you now! Without your such stupid questions!" Thorin wanted to run away but Dwalin grabbed his hand.

"I won't let you running away and you know why, my darling? Because I love you more as my life and life without you would be the hell himself."

"Dwa… Dwalin?" Thorin turned back.

"So, if you also love me as I love you, please say something or I let you go."

Thorin arched his eyebrow. "It' not fair to say '_I let you go if you won't_ _answer me_'."

"Fair or not, the life is such… my prince." he didn't let go Thorin's arm. "Please, be my future mate for this life… forever!" he asked again slowly.

Thorin has knelt on the ground before Dwalin and held his legs. Dwalin touched his hair and smiled.

"Yes, my Lord and my Master." Thorin cried quietly because Dwalin was the man of his life. "I could not live without you, so I say '_yes_'." he stood up and Dwalin helped him with one hand.

"Really? It is your wish, too?"

"I could live with you forever without marriage but if you want this so much I can't say other answer." Thorin smiled and kissed Dwalin's forehead.

"Aye, my Thorin, my Mate and my One. We are one from now till the end and I also don't want a marriage!"

Thorin laughed in his big surprise.

"WHAT?! But didn't you ask me before…?"

"I just wanted to know your opinion. I am satisfied with your answer." Dwalin said and wanted kiss Thorin but he pushed away his face.

"Hey, what was that?"

"So, it was just a _**test**_?!" he hissed.

"Yes. Your test, my beloved One and you passed."

"Passed?"

"Yesss… now continue our…" he started to kiss him again but Thorin had had other plan.

He stepped back and pushed Dwalin on the grasses.

"Well, because it was just a stupid fun of yours, I let you here now. Kiss with the green grasses it suites to you."

Dwalin realized that this marriage-test was a huge stupidity.

"Sorry, Thorin I'm begging forgiveness just stay with me here _now, pleaseee_!

"I think Balin's proposal was also a fake. Right?" Thorin showed his back to Dwalin and asked him sharply with crossed hands. His head was red as a chili.

"If I say 'yes'?" Dwalin squeaked.

"Then you will sleep with your _fake TEST_ tonight!" he shouted angrily and has run back into Erebor.

Dwalin just could blink. After some minutes, his mouth smiled and he suspired.

"But you say a biiig '_**YES**_', my beautiful Thorin!" he smiled and boxed with his strong arm toward the blue sky.

After some minutes he has walked home and met with his brother who hit his head.

"You idiot!" Thorin told everything to me. "PROPOSAL, YEAH?! WHAT IS STILL IN YOUR HEAD?" Balin has almost never roared but his brother brought his temper up.

And the night of Erebor's people was long as Balin's rage.


End file.
